Oneshot - Realität und Illusion
by Mabji Goose
Summary: Snape in dem letzten Jahr vor der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Er ist nicht mehr er selbst, er hält sich selbst für geistig nicht mehr richtig Gesund und kann seine Umwelt nicht mehr so klar differenzieren, wie das früher der Fall war, doch woran liegt das? Hat er wirklich einfach den Verstand verloren, oder ist es mehr? Wieder er überleben oder wird er sterben? Lest selbst! :-)


Sie war wieder nicht gekommen!

Natürlich war sie nicht gekommen, sie kam schon seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr hier hinunter in den Kerkerraum, aber dennoch war ich heute Abend hier hinein geschlichen, wie an so vielen Abenden, und hatte über eine halbe Stunde lang im Dunkeln auf sie gewartet.

Das war völliger Nonsens!

Sie musste schon vor knappen 2 ½ Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht haben, dass wusste ich, denn bei unserem letzten Treffen hier im Kerker hatte sie leise geflüstert: "Auf Wiedersehen, Professor. Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns eines Tages erneut!"

Ihr Stimme war tonlos gewesen, so wie immer, wenn sie hier in diesem Raum mit mir gesprochen hatte, so dass ich nicht feststellen konnte, wer sie war, wobei sie ganz klar eine Schülerin gewesen sein musste.

Zwei Jahre lang hatte ich mich sehr regelmäßig hier her geflüchtet, nur um der Realität ein paar Stunden entfliehen zu können und sie war all die Zeit immer da gewesen.

Sie war da gewesen, um mich zu küssen, zu streicheln, Sex mit mir zu haben oder mich einfach mal nur im Arm zu halten. Sie hatte mich geliebt, getröstet und akzeptiert.

Sie hatte mich immer verstanden, auch ohne große Worte.

Und ich hatte mich schon darauf verlassen, dass sie auch hier her kam, wenn ich im Raum war.

Wie sie das anstellte, wie sie wissen konnte, dass ich hier war, wusste ich nicht und es war mir auch egal, aber das sie kam war wichtig gewesen und war es noch immer, obwohl es schon wieder vorbei war.

Langsam fuhr meine Hand in meine Hose und rieb dann energisch über mein steifes Glied.

Selbst wenn ich hier keinen Sex mehr mit ihr haben konnte, so erregten mich die Erinnerungen an das, was wir hier gemacht hatten, jedes Mal so sehr, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als zu Masturbieren.

Natürlich war es nicht mal ansatzweise so befriedigend, wie der echte Sex und viel zu schnell vorbei, ohne das ich genießen konnte, aber besser als gar nichts, und so schwelgte ich auch heute Abend wieder meinen eigenen Gedanken und kam schließlich schwach in meine eigene Hand, die ich sofort angeekelt an der Bettdecke abwischte, sobald ich fertig war.

Langsam und seufzend erhob ich mich und lief in der völligen Dunkelheit zum Ausgang.

Der Raum war immer Dunkel, aber dennoch kannte ich jeden Zentimeter hier ganz genau und fand mich Problemlos zurecht.

Und auf jedem Zentimeter hatte ich mit ihr Sex gehabt!

Heute jedoch traf mein Fuß auf etwas, dass ich nicht erwartet hatte.

Ich machte einen Schritt und unter meinem Schuh drang ein deutliches Knistern hervor, das nur von einem Blatt Pergament herrühren konnte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn bückte ich mich und zog das Blatt unter meinem Fuß hervor.

Dann verließ ich den Raum endgültig und verschwand leise in meiner Kerkerwohnung.

Meine Hand zitterte leicht und das Blatt klebte etwas daran fest, da Schweiß und Sperma in die Papierfasern eingedrungen waren, bevor sie dann getrocknet waren.

Eigentlich stimmte das nicht!

Das hier war nur wieder eine Halluzination, die mein krankes Gehirn mir in den Kopf gebastelt hatte, aber ich wollte und konnte daran nichts ändern. Dieser Zettel war nicht echt, ich bildete ihn mir nur ein, so wie all die anderen Zettel, die ich schon erhalten hatte.

Mindestens einmal in der Woche fand ich einen irgendwo im Schloss, manchmal in meinem Schulleiterbüro, oder unter meinem Kopfkissen.

Es stand meist nur ein kurzer Satz drauf und nie etwas Weltbewegendes, aber trotzdem hatte ich die Zettel lieb gewonnen.

Ich hatte sie in eine Schublade gesteckt, doch immer, wenn ich sie mir erneut ansehen wollte, waren sie verschwunden.

Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt und mich damit abgefunden.

Mein Gehirn war nun mal Krank, Krankhaft auf der Suchen nach Zuneigung, Liebeskrank und einsam.

Es machte nichts, ich würde ohnehin bald sterben, also warum sollte ich nicht den Verstand verlieren?

Und immerhin war ich selbst daran schuld! Ich hatte damit angefangen, mein Gehirn hatte sich nur darauf eingestellt!

Meine bebenden Finger hoben langsam den Zettel an und entfalteten diesen.

Die geschriebene Worte, in einer feinen, weiblichen Handschrift, trieben mir die Tränen in die Augen.

"_Ich liebe dich und werde bei dir bleiben!"_

Das war alles, mehr stand da nicht.

Wie einsam konnte ein Mensch sein, dass er sich solche Nachrichten einbildete? Wie einsam musste ich sein, dass mein Gehirn sich Liebesbriefe einbildete?

Eine einzelne Träne entwand sich meinen Augen und rollte über meine bleiche, eingefallene Wange davon.

Mehr würde ich mir nie erlauben, immer nur eine Träne!

Die konnte einem auch durch ein besonders heftiges Niesen oder Gähnen entronnen sein. Vielleicht auch, weil man was im Auge hatte.

Eine einzelne Träne konnte niemand verurteilen!

Es war nicht die erste Liebeserklärung, die ich auf diese Art und Weise erhalten hatte. Jedes neue "Ich liebe dich!" berührte mich mehr und ich wünschte wirklich, dass ich mir das nicht alles einbilden würde.

Denn ich liebte sie ebenfalls, meine halluzinierte Frau!

Ich liebte eine Frau, die ich nie wieder sehen würde und die es vielleicht nie wirklich gegeben hatte, zumindest nicht in der Form, wie ich sie mir vorstellte.

Zettel waren lange nicht die einzige Halluzination, die ich hatte!

Gerade, wenn ich langsam aufwachte, spielte mein Versand häufig völlig verrückt.

Dann hörte ich, wie eine leise, weibliche Stimme für mich sang, oder wie mir über das Gesicht gestreichelt wurde, Finger, die durch meine Haare strichen, Lippen, die mich küssten und Arme, die mich warm und geborgen festhielten.

Zusätzlich sprach ich auch regelmäßig mit der nicht existierenden Frau, wenn ich alleine war.

Damit hatte es angefangen.

Nachdem sie nicht wieder gekommen war, nach den endlos langen zwei Monaten der Sommerferien, hatte ich einfach so getan, als wäre sie doch um mich herum, nur unsichtbar.

Ich hatte ihr all meine Gedanken und Gefühle anvertraut, ohne das sie wirklich da war.

Hätte ich mir nicht vorgestellt, das sie bei mir war, dann wäre mein Gehirn nie krank geworden. Aber ich hatte mir so verzweifelt Liebe gewünscht, dass mir irgendwie keine Wahl blieb.

Sie hieß für mich Merry.

Auf einem der falschen Zettel hatte der Name Merry Küppers gestanden, also hatte ich diesen einfach in meinen Gedanken übernommen.

Wir hatten tatsächlich eine Schülerin mit diesem Namen gehabt, die vor genau diesen 2 ½ Jahren ihre Abschluss gemacht hatte. Sie war eine Hufflepuff gewesen. Ich konnte mich nicht entsinnen je wirklich Kontakt mit ihr gehabt zu haben.

Im Unterricht war sie sehr still, auch wenn ihr Hausaufgaben nie schlecht gewesen waren. Eine stille, unauffällige Hufflepuff, die nicht groß im Gedächtnis blieb. Aber hübsch war sie gewesen, soweit ich mich erinnerte. Warme, karamellfarbene Haare, sanfte, jadefarbene Augen und winzig klein.

Sie konnte es nicht gewesen sein, dafür war sie zu brav!

Keine Ahnung, warum sich mein Gehirn ausgerechnet Merry ausgesucht hatte, ich fand jedenfalls nichts abstoßendes daran und so war diese Hufflepuff jetzt also die Frau meiner Gedanken, Halluzinationen und Sehnsüchte geworden, wo ich Lily doch nicht haben konnte.

Merry konnte ich natürlich auch nicht haben, aber wenigstens lebte sie noch irgendwo da draußen. Hoffentlich!

Mein dunkles Mal begann zu brennen und mit einem seufzen erhob ich mich von meinem Sofa.

Ein schwacher Schlenker meines Zauberstabes bekleidete mich mit Umhang und Maske, auch wenn ich die Maske gleich wieder auszog und in meine Tasche steckte.

Es war eisig auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Der Schnee lag sehr hoch und hätte ich nicht besonders hohe Stiefel an, dann wären meine Beine jetzt halb erfroren.

Heute war Weihnachten, die Schule war so gut wie leer, also würde mich niemand vermissen.

Ich erreichte den Apparierpunkt nach wenigen Minuten und hielt für eine Sekunde lang inne.

Noch so eine Verrücktheit, die ich mir in den letzten Jahren zugelegt hatte. Das Gefühl von warmen Fingern, die sich um mein Handgelenk schlossen, zuckte durch meine Nervenbahnen.

Natürlich war da keine Hand, neben mir keine Fußspuren im Schnee, kein anderer Atem, der in der kalten Nachtluft dampfte, kein anderer Mensch. Und doch spürte ich diese kleine Hand fest, warm und deutlich!

Ich bildete sie mir ein.

Ich hatte den Gedanken gehabt, dass er schön wäre, wenn Merry mich immer begleiten würde, wenn ich mich in Gefahr begab und mein Gehirn hatte mir diese Halluzination geschenkt.

So begleitete sie mich wirklich, wie ein Schutzengel.

Bei dem Gefühl legte sich ein Grinsen auf meine schmalen Lippen und ich verschwand ins Nichts hinein.

Ich tauchte vor Malfoy Manor wieder auf und beeilte mich nach drinnen zu kommen. Der Dunkle Lord war sehr ungeduldig.

Im Haus angekommen musste ich leider feststellen, dass er heute nicht nur ungeduldig, sondern auch rasend vor Wut war. Potter war ihm ein weiteres Mal entkommen, in Godrics Hollow.

Vom Folterfluch niedergestreckt lag ich auf dem Fußboden und zuckte unkontrolliert, doch kein Schrei, nicht ein Laut, kam über meine Lippen, denn ich spürte eine kleine Hand in der meinen, die mich nicht los ließ, mir Kraft schenkte und meine Quallen linderte.

Ich liebte sie! Sie war meine Rettung!

Und doch verkündete sie laut und deutlich mein nahes Ende!

Es musste eine halbe Stunde lang so gehen, das zucken hörte nicht auf, genau so wenig wie die Schmerzen, aber ich spürte nur die warme Hand.

Nach so langer Zeit verloren viele ihren Verstand, aber meiner war ja schon verloren, daher änderte sich für mich nichts und ich konnte es ertragen, ohne weiter daran zu zerbrechen.

Schließlich ließ Voldemort von mir ab und schmiss mir ein staubiges Foto auf die Brust, welches ich mit zitternden Händen aufnahm.

Es zeigte einen jungen Mann mit langen, blonden Locken.

"Finde heraus, wer das ist, Severus!", zischte der oberste Todesser mir zu. "Oder du wirst sterben! Ganz egal, ob Hogwarts dann keinen Schulleiter mehr hat!"

Ich nickte und verbeugte mich demütig. Armer Junge, er würde sterben, soviel war klar, aber das würde ich auch. Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber meine Tage waren genau so gezählt, wie die vom Blondschopf.

Ich machte mich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss, Merry folgte, und begab mich dann erschöpft noch einmal nach oben ins Schulleiterbüro.

Vorsichtig stellte ich das Bild des Unbekannten auf dem Schreibtisch ab und goss mir dann einen großen Feuerwhiskey ein.

"Was willst du mit einem Bild vom jungen Grindelwald, Severus?", fragte die Stimme von Albus plötzlich und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Verblüfft sah ich zu meinem verstorbenen Freund auf. "Grindelwald? Das ist Grindelwald? Tom wollte, dass ich herausfinde, wer er ist. Er will wohl irgendwas von ihm.", sagte ich und leerte mein Glas mit einem Schluck. Albus betrachtete mich sorgenvoll, doch es war mir egal.

"Danke, für deine Hilfe, das erspart mir eine Menge rumgerenne!", sagte ich kühl und griff erneut nach der Flasche mit dem alkoholischen Getränk, doch meiner Finger trafen auf keinen Widerstand.

Ich drehte mich um und sah genauer hin. Die Flasche war verschwunden.

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich hatte sie doch wieder an ihren Platz gestellt. Sie stand immer hier auf dem Tisch!

"Albus, ich glaube, es ist soweit! Ich habe sie endgültig nicht mehr alle beisammen!", flüsterte ich leise und starrte weiter auf das glatte Holz, wo die Flasche stehen müsste.

Albus antwortete nicht und als ich zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte ich, wie er einen sehr besorgten Blick in den leeren Raum hinter mir hinein warf, als könnte ihm die Luft irgendwie weiterhelfen.

"Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe.", murmelte ich schwerfällig und sank auf meinen Stuhl nieder. "Professor Black, bitte achten sie weiter auf die Geräusche von Potter und seinen Freunden. Der Junge ist heute erneut entkommen, vielleicht erfahren wir ja endlich, wo er sich versteckt!"

Müde und vollkommen erledigt, legte ich den Kopf auf den Tisch.

Ich war schon fast im Schlaf versunken, da spürte ich, wie jemand durch meine Haare fuhr und hörte noch, wie Albus sagte: "Halt nur noch ein bisschen durch, Kind. Das Ende wird kommen und dann wird er dich von allen am meisten brauchen."

Doch das musste auch nur wieder eine Halluzination sein!

oOoOoOoOo

Es ist schlimmer geworden! Viel schlimmer!

Ich kann spüren, wie das Ende kommt, ich höre es näher kriechen, wie die Flut, die mit jeder neuen Welle das Ende bringt.

Ich fühle meinen Körper schwächer werden. Mein Kopf arbeitet nicht mehr präzise und schnell, wie sonst, während die trügerischen Bilder und Gefühle zunehmen.

Als wollte mein Gehirn mir vor meinem Ende noch ein paar letzte schöne Stunden schenken.

Vielleicht kann ein Mensch nur eine bestimmte Zeit ohne Nähe überleben. Ich war mein Leben lang allein!

Auch mit Lily war ich allein gewesen. Sie hatte mich nie geliebt, sie hatte mich nie gewollt, das war mir jetzt klar.

Warum nur wollte mich niemand?

Warum war Merry einfach gegangen, ohne jemals zurück zu sehen? Warum hatte sie mir nie gesagt, wer sie war?

Sie hatte mich einsam zurück gelassen, doch wenigstens hatte sie mich zwei Jahre lang gewollt, die schönsten zwei Jahre meines Lebens! Ich liebte sie trotzdem, obwohl sie mich zurück gelassen hatte!

Ich hatte angefangen Briefe zu schreiben, Briefe, die ich niemals abschicken würde, doch sie wollten nun mal geschrieben werden.

Ein Brief war für Potter, er musste verstehen.

Einer war für Longbottom, ich hatte diesen Idioten immer gehasst, wo er doch der Auserwählte hätte sein können, doch ich hatte inzwischen verstanden, dass mir das nichts gebracht hätte. Selbst wenn Lily noch lebte, wäre ich genau so einsam wie jetzt. Der Brief an ihn war eine Entschuldigung.

Einer war für Minerva, für diese sture, stolze Frau, die mir die letzten Jahre auch irgendwie erträglich gemacht hatte, selbst wenn ich nicht verstand, wieso. Ich mochte sie einfach und das sollte sie wissen!

Es gab noch viele weitere Briefe. Für Hagrid, Draco, Slughorn, Remus, George, für Familien, denen ich ein Mitglied geraubt hatte, Schüler, die unter mir gelitten hatten und natürlich auch für Merry.

Ich versuchte in ihrem Brief zu erklären, was sie mir bedeutete, doch ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es mir sonderlich gut gelungen ist, aber das machte nichts, denn sie würde ihn ohnehin nie lesen.

Ich hatte all diese Briefe in meiner Schreibtischschublade aufbewahrt, doch als ich sie jetzt aufzog, war sie wieder leer.

Ich meinte mich dunkel zu erinnern, dass ich sie wieder verbrannt hatte, doch hatte ich das wirklich? Wann sollte ich das getan haben? Oder hatte ich die Briefe vielleicht doch nicht geschrieben?

Es war egal, sie waren weg oder nicht existent, niemand würde sie lesen, denn ich hatte sie nicht geschrieben, damit man sie las!

Briefe, die ihren Zweck nie erfüllen würden, Tinte, die verschwendet worden war und Gedanken, die nichts mehr brachten, denn mein Ende war schon sehr nah.

Ich merkte selbst, dass meine eigenen Gedanken in den letzten Monaten immer konfuser geworden waren.

Ich hatte ständig das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte, als würden Zauber meinen Verstand vernebeln, mich am denken hindern und meine Erinnerungen verschleiern, doch ich war nun einmal Verrückt geworden, da war das sicher normal, oder?

Trotzdem hatte ich es geschafft Potter das Schwert von Gryffindor zukommen zu lassen, ganz wie Albus und ich es geplant hatten.

Erst danach war mir das mit Lily klar geworden.

Seit dem konnte ich keinen Patronus mehr wirken, doch ich wollte die Hirschkuh ohnehin nicht mehr sehen, sie tat mir in der Seele zu sehr weh, wo sie mich doch für meine Einsamkeit zu verspotten schien.

Merry war noch immer bei mir, in jeder Sekunde meines restlichen Lebens.

Ich fühlte sie jetzt viel öfter und das machte mich glücklich und traurig zugleich, wo es mir doch immer vor Augen hielt, dass ich in Wahrheit alleine war. Trotzdem genoss ich ihre Nähe!

Ich konnte sie nun auch im wachen Zustand über mein Gesicht streicheln spüren, oder wenn ich sehr lange mit Papierkram beschäftigt war, dann legten sich ihre Hände manchmal für eine Zeit auf meine Schultern.

Und wenn ich Abends ganz ruhig mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett lag und Glück hatte, dann spürte ich manchmal, wie sich weiche Lippen auf meine drückten, um mir einen Kuss zu geben und mir dann ein 'Schlaf gut!' zu zuflüstern.

Ich war einsam und doch war ich es auch nicht, und das machte mich glücklich und traurig.

Mein Arm fing an zu brennen und ich musste hinaus auf das Gelände.

Es war mir schon klar gewesen, dass es bald soweit seien müsste.

Albus hatte mich gewarnt, dass Voldemort kommen würde, um sein Grab zu schänden. Widerlich!

Ich durfte es nicht verhindern, aber ich musste später wohl hier her zurück kehren, um das Grab wieder zu verschließen, denn sonst würden die Schüler, die das offene Grab sahen, sicher verstört werden.

Ich lief auf den dunklen Magier zu, in meiner Hand spürte ich die von Merry, meinem stummen Engel.

Voldemort wollte mich nicht dort haben, er schickte mich sehr schnell wieder weg, aber das war mir egal, denn ich wollte das Grab gar nicht so genau sehen.

Ich ging wieder hinauf ins Schloss und wartete drauf, dass er zu mir kommen würde, wie angekündigt und das tat er auch.

Er bewegte sich in meinem Büro, als würde es ihm gehören. Er verspottete das Portrait von Albus, der ihn seinerseits kalt musterte, und durchsuchte meinen Schreibtisch auf der Suche nach irgendwas, dass er nicht finden würde.

Jetzt war ich froh, dass die Briefe weg waren, egal wie sie auch verschwunden waren, Hauptsache sie waren nicht mehr da.

Nach einer Weile schließlich verschwand er wieder.

Ich hörte erst viel später davon, dass Potter und seine Freunde an diesem Abend bei den Malfoys gewesen waren und dort nicht nur entkommen waren, sondern auch noch Gefangene befreit hatten und einen Großteil der Bewohner entwaffnet hatten.

Ich lag zu der Zeit unten im dunklen Kerkerraum auf dem Bett, streichelte mich selbst und erinnerte mich daran, wie Merry mich das erste Mal geküsst hatte.

Ich war damals in diesen Raum gegangen, weil ich nervlich am Ende war.

Es war Halloween gewesen, Lilys Todestag.

Dieser Tag machte mich immer fertig, also war ich dort hinunter und hatte mich im lichtlosen Raum auf den Boden gesetzt. Leise hatte ich geweint und mich dann tierisch erschreckt, als die Tür klappernd wieder aufging.

Ich war schon drauf und dran gewesen, die Person anzuschnauzen, die rein gekommen war, doch soweit war ich gar nicht gekommen.

Die Frau hatte mich im Dunkeln problemlos gefunden und sich vorsichtig auf meinen Schoss gesetzt.

Ich war völlig bewegungsunfähig gewesen und ließ sie einfach machen.

Es hatte mir gut getan, als sie die Tränen von meinem Gesicht wischte und darüber streichelte.

Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, ich war so schwach geworden und hatte einfach genossen. Zusammengezuckt war ich, als sie dann plötzlich ihr Lippen an meine drückte, so sachte und zärtlich, dass mir gleich wieder Wasser in die Augen gestiegen war.

Die Angst war groß, dass sie mich doch noch zurück stoßen würde, aber das tat sie nicht!

Das tat sie nie!

Obwohl ich mich zitternd, schluchzend und eindeutig verzweifelt an sie klammerte, verurteilte sie mich nie und nahm mich so, wie ich bin.

Sie ist die Güte in Person!

Ich liebte sie von dieser ersten Begegnung an immer ein bisschen mehr, vertraute ihr und entspannte so richtig, wenn sie bei mir war.

Allein im Kerkerraum, kam ich bei dem Gedanken an unseren ersten Kuss vor bald fünf Jahren und bleib danach noch eine Weile reglos liegen, weil ich das Gefühl der Verbundenheit nicht verlieren wollte.

Zärtliche Lippen legten sich plötzlich auf meine, doch als meine Arme nach oben schossen, um die dazu gehörige Frau zu umarmen fanden sie nichts und enttäuscht floh ich aus dem Raum.

oOoOoOoOo

Das Glas der Fensterscheibe splitterte unter der Wucht meines Körper und die entstehenden Scherben schnitten mir leicht in die Hände, welche ich vor meine Augen gerissen hatte.

Einen Moment lang überlegte ich, ob ich mich einfach in den Tod stürzen lassen sollte. Es wäre so einfach gewesen jetzt nichts zu tun, doch es ging nicht. Noch hatte ich eine Aufgabe, noch gab es einen Plan, dem ich folgen musste.

Ich hatte es Albus versprochen! Ich hatte ihm versprochen, dass ich bis es wirklich nicht mehr ging, an Voldemorts Seite bleiben würde, um den richtigen Zeitpunkt für Potters letzten Auftrag absehen zu können.

Wäre dieses Versprechen nicht gewesen, ich wäre einfach gestorben, denn in den letzten paar Wochen hatte ich endgültig meinen Lebenswillen verloren.

Merry war verloren und damit auch ich!

Sie war nach dem Kuss in unserem Kerkerraum nicht mehr zu mir gekommen, sie war einfach weg und ich konnte nicht verstehen, wieso!

Ich vermisste sie! Ich vermisste sie so sehr, dass ich körperliche Schmerzen litt, weil ich sie nicht mehr spüren konnte. Erst jetzt wo sie weg war, verstand ich, wie sehr ich mich auf sie verlassen hatte, wie sehr ich sie gebraucht hatte und wie viel sie mein Leben schöner gemacht hatte.

Es war unlogisch, dass sie plötzlich weg war!

Warum sollte mein Gehirn auf einmal gesund geworden sein? Was sollte dazu geführt haben?

Ich konnte es nicht nachvollziehen, doch es war auch egal.

Potter war im Schloss, Potter war zurück gekehrt und das konnte in meinen Augen nur eines bedeuten! Heute würde es sich entscheiden, heute war das Ende des Kampfes gekommen, so oder so.

Heute würde ich mein Leben lassen.

Und diese Gewissheit war sowohl angsteinflössend, als auch beruhigend.

Ich brauchte mich nicht in den Tod stürzen, denn der Tod würde zu mir kommen, und wenn er erstmal da wäre und ich nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu fühlen brauche, dann würde ich vielleicht endlich glücklich sein.

Mein Zauberstab zuckte kurz durch die Luft und ich verwandelte mich in federleichten Rauch, wurde im Sturz abrupt abgebremst und segelte dann gemächlich zu Boden, ganz in der Nähe des Waldrandes.

Voldemort würde sicher auch bald hier sein, er hatte mich schließlich gewarnt, dass Potter kommen würde und er hatte recht behalten. Eines der wenigen Male, dass ich darüber froh war!

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Kraft ich später noch haben würde. Vielleicht war mein Körper inzwischen einfach zu schwach, um die Halluzinationen aufrecht zu erhalten. Von diesem Gedanken angeleitet füllte ich meine Erinnerungen in eine kleine Phiole ab. Potter musste mir glauben, was ich ihm zeigen wollte, daher kamen auch meine Erinnerungen an seine Mutter in das Glasgefäß.

Zu guter Letzt dann die Offenbarung von Albus.

Ich verkorkte die Flasche sicher, und steckte sie dann zurück in meinem Umhang.

Alles was jetzt folgen würde, war für mich nicht mehr wichtig, aber es war von Bedeutung für diese Welt, daher wollte ich mich wenigstens bemühen, alles zu tun, was ich konnte, um zu helfen.

Wie erwartet, war der Dunkle Lord sehr schnell in Hogwarts angekommen. Er brachte Massen an Anhängern und schwarzmagischen Kreaturen mit. Ich hatte mich schon oft gefragt, ob Bellatrix vielleicht eine neue besonders gefährliche schwarzmagische Rasse von irgendeiner Art war. Vielleicht war sie eine Veela-Missgeburt.

Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass meine Mundwinkel bei diesem Gedanken zuckten, doch es wunderte niemanden.

Alle gingen sie davon aus, dass ich mich auf die Schlacht freuen würde, auf Potters Tod und auf ihren Sieg. Sollten sie doch glauben, was sie wollten.

Gerade als die Schlacht losbrach, passierte etwas, mit dem ich schon nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Merry war wieder da!

Ich stand neben Bella und Narzissa am Rand des Waldes und beobachtete, wie die erste Angriffswelle auf die Verteidiger Hogwarts traf, da fuhren ihre Finger über meine Haut und packten Kräftig zu.

Ich war so Glücklich!

Das sie zurück gekommen war, um die letzten Augenblicke meines Lebens bei mir zu bleiben, war mehr als ich mir erhofft hatte und so erwiderte ich ihren Händedruck genau so fest und wartet mit den anderen auf unsere Stunde.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber Voldemort wollte nicht, dass sein engster Todesserkreis sich von Anfang an mit ins Getümmel warf.

Es machte mir nicht viel, denn so konnte ich Merrys Wärme noch ein wenig länger auskosten und ob ich nun sofort oder erst in zwei Stunden starb machte auch keinen Unterschied mehr, zumindest nicht für mich.

So stand ich also am Rand des Waldes, beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung, wie die Lichtblitze der verschiedenen Gegner umher flogen, hörte, wie Menschen aus Angst und Wut schrien und doch ging das alles an mir vorbei ohne, dass ich noch etwas für diese Menschen dort empfand.

Das einzig reale schien für mich die kleine Hand in der meinen zu sein, auch wenn es in Wahrheit genau umgekehrt war, aber warum sollte ich mich darum jetzt noch scheren?

Lucius, der schon eine ganze Weile verschwunden gewesen war, kam eilig auf uns zu und als er mich sah, sprach er mich direkt an.

"Der Dunkle Lord wünscht dich zu sprechen, Severus. Sofort! Er ist in der heulenden Hütte."

Ich nickte nur und machte mich auf den Weg. Merry war immer bei mir, auch jetzt ließ sie mich nicht allein und doch konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass mich eine gewisse Unruhe befallen hatte.

Warum wollte Voldemort mich jetzt noch sprechen? Warum so abseits von alle den anderen?

Ich hielt dies für ein ungutes Vorzeichen und überlegte schon, wie ich es anstellen könnte, dass ich Potter die Erinnerungen zukommen lassen könnte, wenn ich jetzt schon sterben musste, doch dann verwarf ich diesen Gedanken wieder.

Ich hatte nichts getan, womit ich den Tod verdient hätte, vielleicht sollte ich ja einfach irgendwen töten.

Das meine erste Angst durchaus berechtig gewesen war, merkte ich leider erst viel zu spät, da schlug die Schlange schon zu.

Ihr Zähne versanken in meinem Fleisch, ich spürte Blut fliesen und vor Panik und in dem versuch mich doch noch zu retten, ließ ich Merrys Hand los, um meine Hände nutzen zu können.

Das war die falsche Entscheidung!

Das letzte bisschen Kraft, das ich die letzten Jahre so sorgsam aufgespart hatte, sickerte mit meinem Blut zusammen aus mir heraus und alles was ich wollte, war noch ein letztes Mal Merrys Wärme zu spüren, bevor ich diese Welt für immer verlassen würde.

Doch es war nicht Merry, die auftaucht, es war Potter!

Potter mit großen grünen Augen, die mich traurig musterten. Lilys Augen. Ich wollte diese Augen nicht mehr sehen!

Ziellos fuhr meine Hand in die Höhe und suchte verzweifelt nach Merrys Fingern, die doch irgendwo hier seien mussten. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, als ich den Arm nicht mehr oben halten konnte.

Ich war zu schwach und spürte, wie er zu Boden fiel, doch er schlug niemals dort auf.

Wie aus dem Nichts war eine kleine, weiße Hand aufgetaucht und hatte zugegriffen.

Ich erkannte diese Hand, nicht von sehen, aber vom Gefühl!

Es war Merrys Hand und an dieser Hand hing ein Arm und an diesem Arm hing ein Körper und der Körper gehörte zu einer Frau, zu einer Frau mit karamellfarbenen Haaren und jadefarbenen Augen.

Sie weinte und ihre Lippen, die ich so gut vom Gefühl her kannte, aber noch nie bewusst im Licht gesehen hatte, murmelten stumme Worte, während ihr Zauberstab komplizierte Bewegungen ausführte.

Alles was ich noch konnte, war sie anzustarren und über dieses Wunder zu staunen. Sie war wirklich hier, meine Merry!

Sie musste hier sein, denn Potter konnte sie offenbar auch sehen!

Der Junge versuchte verzweifelt zu helfen, doch Merry ließ ihn nicht. Stattdessen griff sie gezielt in meinen Umhang und holte meine Erinnerungen daraus hervor.

Dann schob sie ihre Hand in ihren Umhang und zog einen dicken Umschlag daraus hervor. Ich kannte auch den Umschlag! Es war der Brief, denn ich vor Wochen für Potter geschrieben hatte.

Sie drückte dem Jungen beides in die Hände und schickte ihn einfach davon, doch sie blieb wo sie war.

Ich war zu müde, um all dies zu begreifen, doch es war mir auch egal! Alles was zählte, war das sie hier bei mir war und das ich sie vor meinem Tod wenigstens noch ein aller letztes und gleichzeitig erstes Mal sehen durfte.

Meine Hand drückte sachte die ihre, während ich ihr in die wunderschönen, tränennassen Augen sah.

"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte ich und während Merry laut aufschluchzte, schloss ich meine Augen und glitt in die endgültige Dunkelheit davon, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und glücklich nicht allein sterben zu müssen!

Ich hatte erwartet, dass im Tod alles ein Ende haben würde, doch ich hatte noch immer Gedanken, zumindest ich konnte mich noch immer Denken hören!

Die Dunkelheit war nicht von sehr langer Dauer gewesen. Ich verstand das alles überhaupt nicht, ging aber davon aus, dass ich jetzt im Jenseits angekommen war.

Die Augen wollte ich aber noch nicht öffnen, dafür war ich zu müde. Und es war einfach so unglaublich gemütlich hier, wo auch immer ich war, wo auch immer ich lag.

Leise Geräusche drangen an meine Ohren, auch wenn ich natürlich keine Ohren mehr haben konnte, aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig.

Ich hörte genauer hin. Die Stimme gefiel mir sehr!

Sie war weiblich, leise und melancholisch. So eine Stimme konnte bestimmt gut traurige Geschichten vorlesen, doch das tat sie zur Zeit nicht. Zur Zeit sang sie ein Lied.

Ein Lieb dessen Text ich nicht verstand, aber das war auch nicht wichtig!

Dennoch verstand ich, dass es um Liebe und Verlust gehen musste und um die Verwirrung die aus Einsamkeit folgt, wenn man ihr zu lange ausgesetzt war.

Manche Lieder brauchen keinen verständlichen Text, um verstanden zu werden!

Es war seltsam, wie gut dieses Leid zu den letzten Jahren meines Lebens zu passen schien. Das Lied war wie für mich gemacht, und für Merry.

Merry! Wo sie jetzt wohl war?

Sehnsucht zuckte erneut durch mich hindurch. Konnte man Sehnsucht nach jemanden hoben, obwohl man tot war?

Ich wollte sie noch einmal sehen, sie spüren, sie küssen, doch wenn ich tot war, dann würde ich das nicht mehr können!

Trauer breitete sich in mir aus und ich spürte, wie mir eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln rann.

Das Lied stoppte abrupt und ich hörte, wie jemand keuchte, der ganz nah bei mir seien musste. Das erschreckte mich, denn trotz der Sängerin hatte ich geglaubt allein zu sein!

Ich spürte eine Bewegung, wo genau diese her kam konnte ich nicht sagen, nur dass sie das ganze Ding erfasste auf dem ich drauf lag.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, legten sich zwei sehr warme Hände auf mein Gesicht, was mich zusammenzucken ließ.

"Severus, du musst die Augen aufmachen!", flüsterte die tonlose Stimme, die ich unten in unserem Kerkerraum so oft gehört hatte und die ich unter tausenden wiedererkennen würde. Merry!

"Mach die Augen auf, Geliebter! Du bist nicht tot! Du musst die Augen aufmachen, denn sonst kann ich dir die Ewigkeit nicht schenken, die ich so gerne mit dir verbringen würde!"

Weitere Tränen rannen mir aus den Augen und zugerne hätte ich diese weit aufgerissen und den Anblick ihres schönen Gesichts in mich aufgesaugt, doch ich hatte Angst!

Was, wenn ich die Augen aufschlug und feststellen musste, dass ich wieder nur halluziniert hatte? Was, wenn sie nie dagewesen wäre? Was, wenn ich wach werden würde und feststellen müsste, dass ich alle die Zeit mit ihr nur geträumt hatte?

Zu lange hatte ich die tägliche Qual erleben müssen, sie zu spüren und doch nicht zu sehen! Ich könnte es nicht ertrag, dies noch einmal mit zu machen. Daher schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf.

"Warum nicht, Liebster?"

"Was ist, wenn ich die Augen auf mache und du wieder verschwunden bist? Wie sollte ich damit leben? Wie sollte ich ohne dich leben?", fragte ich und meine Stimme klang kratzig, als hätte ich sie eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr benutzt.

Ihre Hände streichelten mein ganzes Gesicht, doch dann zogen sie sich zurück.

Ich wollte schon protestieren, doch da bewegte sich meine Unterlage erneut und ich spürte, wie die Decke, die auf mir lag, hochgehoben wurde und sich dann ein warmer, weicher Körper zu mir kuschelte.

Da war so viel von ihr, sie war irgendwie überall, ihr Hände streichelten über meinen ganzen Körper, der nur langsam wach zu werden schien, als hätte er ewig geschlafen.

"Spürst du mich? Hast du in den letzten drei Jahren je so viel von mir gespürt?", fragte sie direkt an meinem Ohr und eine Gänsehaut krabbelte über meinen Rücken.

"Nein, habe ich nicht, aber das ist noch lange kein Beweis dafür, dass du wirklich hier bist!", sagte ich trotzig und hoffnungsvoll zugleich.

Ich hörte sie leise lachen und gleich im nächsten Moment, wie offenbar eine Tür geöffnete und wieder geschlossen wurde.

"Ist er endlich wach?", fragte eine weitere Stimme, die ich ebenfalls kannte. Es war die von Potter.

"Ja, aber er traut mir leider nicht über den Weg. Er will die Augen nicht aufmachen!", sagte Merry und man hörte ein vielstimmiges Seufzen. "Sag mir wenigstens, ob du Schmerzen hast, Severus!"

Ich musste über ihre Frage einen Moment lang nachdenken. "Nein, ich habe keine Schmerzen, wenn man tot ist hat man ohnehin keine Schmerzen mehr!"

Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie alle Anwesenden, wie viele es auch seien mochte, kollektiv die Köpfe schüttelten.

"Na gut, wenn du mich nicht ansehen willst, dann hat es wohl auch keinen Sinn mehr hier hocken zu bleiben. Mach es gut, Severus!", sagte Merry und stemmte sich augenblicklich vom Bett hoch.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen so weit auf, wie ich konnte.

Alles war einen Augenblick lang völlig verschwommen, als würde ich durch eine Brille sehen, die nicht für meine Augen geeignet war, doch das gab sich schnell wieder.

Kaum hatte ich Merry entdeck, wie sie zwei Schritt von meinem Bett entfernt stand, da war ich auch schon auf sie zugestürzt.

Dummer Weise wollten meine Beine nicht so wie ich, weshalb ich stolperte und Merry mit mir zu Boden riss.

Sie lachte laut und umfing mich mit ihren Armen, bevor sie mir tief in die Augen blickte und mir dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Gott, ich liebte diese Frau.

Ich hätte ewig so daliegen können! Völlig egal, dass wir auf dem Fußboden lagen und wen kümmerte es, dass noch andere mit im Raum waren, aber natürlich trennten sich unsere Lippen irgendwann.

"Erklär es mir, erklär mir alles!", forderte ich, sobald sie sich wieder von mir getrennt hatte.

"Da gibt es nicht viel zu erklären! Ich war nie Weg, Severus! Ich war die letzten Drei Jahre immer an deiner Seite, wenn auch unsichtbar und unter mächtigen Zaubern versteckt. Nachdem ich meinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, bin ich zu Albus gegangen und hab ihm erzählt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte. Ich bat ihn uns eine Chance zu geben, doch Voldemort war gerade zurück gekehrt. Er wollte sich uns nicht in den Weg stellen, aber er hatte die Befürchtung, dass Voldemort mich benutzen könnte, sollte er je von mir erfahren. Es war aber wichtig, dass du bis zum Ende als Spion bei ihm bleiben könntest. Daher bleib ich im Schatten, aber dennoch immer an deiner Seite. Es war die einzige Option, die ich hatte!", sagte sie leise und Kummer zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

"Das ich dich damit verwirrt habe, tut mir sehr leid. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen, sondern immer nur bei dir sein! Es war auch für mich sehr schwer. Ich konnte sehen, wie du dich gequält hast. Ich wusste, wie sehr du dich nach mehr gesehnt hast, denn ich fühlte genau so, doch ich hatte wenigstens die Gewissheit, dass du wirklich da warst und da du mit mir gesprochen hast, obwohl du dir nicht sicher warst ob ich da war, wusste ich auch immer genau, was du für mich empfunden hast.", ihre Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten hell und liebevoll auf. Sie war so unfassbar schön!

"Es waren die schönsten, schrecklichsten und anstrengensten Jahre meines Lebens, aber ich wusste, wenn ich nur bei dem blieb, was Albus geplant hatte, dann würden wir am Ende vielleicht eine Zukunft haben. Und er hatte recht!"

Ich musste heftig schlucken. Das klang alles sehr nach Albus, so sehr, dass ich es ihr ohne weitere Nachfragen glaubte.

"Haben wir… haben wir gewonnen?", fragte ich vorsichtig und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Antwort hören wollte.

Potter lachte laut auf. "Wäre ich sonst noch hier Professor?"

"Eigentlich müssten sie tot sein! Wieso sind sie noch hier?", fragte ich kritisch und drehte mich zu ihm um.

Auf meine Antwort musste ich noch eine Weile warten.

Erst verfrachtete man mich wieder zurück in mein Bett. Nun sah ich auch, wie viele Menschen gekommen waren, um nach mir zu sehen.

Alle denen ich einen Brief geschrieben hatte waren hier. Merry hatte ihnen die Briefe ausgehändigt.

Ich war froh darüber.

Ich erfuhr im laufe des Tages, dass ich einen ganzen Monat lang im Koma gelegen hatte. Man hatte nicht gewusst, ob ich wieder aufwachte, aber Merry war wie immer an meiner Seite geblieben.

Überlebt hatte ich laut einem vorlauten Heiler nur deswegen, weil sie ihr Blut nach meiner Verletzung mit mir geteilt hatte. Sie hatte einfach unsere Blutkreisläufe miteinander verbunden, woher auch immer sie das konnte.

Es war ein schönes Tag und ich war so froh.

Dennoch glaubte ich nur langsam, dass ich noch am Leben war und mir nicht alles einbildete!

Es war für mich das natürlichste von der Welt ihre Hand zu halten, aber ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl zu träumen, wenn ich sie anblickte und die Angst, dass sie verschwinden könnte, war auch noch nicht vollständig korrigiert, doch sie war immer bei mir gewesen, wieso sollte sie also weg gehen? Sie war immer da gewesen!

Dieser Fakt warf mich einfach vollkommen um. Sie hatte mich immer gewollt! Sie wollte mich noch jetzt!

Und als die Besucher schließlich alle gegangen waren und Merry und ich alleine auf meinem Bett lagen, da konnte ich es endlich glauben.

Nicht immer ist das, was man fühlen, aber nicht sehen kann, falsch und nicht immer ist das, was man sehen, aber nicht fühlen kann, richtig!

Merry hatte mir das beigebracht und ich liebte sie dafür mehr als mein eigenes Leben.

Sie war die Frau, die mich durch die schwerste Zeit meines Lebens begleitet hatte, obwohl sie selbst dadurch eine Menge Leid und Trauer miterlebt hatte, welche sie sich hätte ersparen können.

Lily hätte niemals ihr eigenes Leben für mich geopfert!

Merry war die Frau meines Lebens, die Liebe meines Lebens und ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören sie anzustarren.

Es war schon sehr spät geworden, durch mein Krankenzimmerfenster sah ich draußen die Sterne funkeln, da richtete sich Merry auf meinen Bett wieder auf und sah mir ernst ins Gesicht.

"Ich werde dich jetzt etwas fragen!", sagte sie und holte tief Luft, bevor sie in ihre Umhang griff und ein kleines Kästchen hervor zog.

"Ich weiß, eigentlich ist es anders herum, aber wenn interessieren schon alte Tradition?", sagte sie und grinste leicht. "Das mag dir vielleicht verrückt vorkommen, aber ich würde dich gerne fragen, ob du mich heiraten möchtest. Severus, willst du mein Mann werden? Willst du dein restliches Leben mit mir teilen?"

Einen Moment lang glaubte ich mich verhört haben zu müssen!

Doch sie öffnete die kleine Kiste in ihren Händen und zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner silberner Ring, in den zwei Hände eingraviert waren, welche sich fest hielten.

Schon wieder zu weinen, war natürlich eigentlich nicht mein Wunsch, aber ich konnte nicht anders!

Ich zog sie an mich, nickte so energisch ich konnte und drückte ihr dann meine Lippen zu einem sehr feuchten Kuss auf den Mund. Ich spürte, wie sie mir unter dessen den Ring auf den Finger schob und beinah wäre ich geplatzt vor Glück!

Damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet! Nun würde ich niemals wieder einsam sein! Für den Rest meines Lebens nicht!


End file.
